Another love story!
by Fragar1991
Summary: "Demonios, otra vez esa tal Sam Pucket, será que no tiene más oficio que andar armando escándalos?", dijo esto con mucha rabia en su voz. Esa rubia Popstar realmente la hacia enojar cada vez que aparecía en el periodico, no porque le tuviera celos ni mucho menos porque Carly también es una Popstar solo que siempre trataba de mantener su perfil bajo fuera del escenario.
1. Vidas Separadas

**Buenas aquí les traigo mi primer fic ojala alguien lo lea hehe, se trata de Cam si realmente no lesgusta estas relaciones ps vayan a leer otra cosa. Espero les guste. Los diálogos los marque con (") y los pensamientos con (-) sin mas preámbulos el primer cap. Xoxoxo**

Vidas separadas.

Eran las 7 de la mañana de un domingo en Seattle como de costumbre el cielo siempre nublado.  
Carly se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de café recién hecho, en la cocina de su lujoso loft que tenia una decoración bastante moderna, aunque con una combinación bastante colorida. Estaba leyendo el periódico de ese día cuando se molesto al leer un artículo en la sección de farándula,  
"Demonios, otra vez esa tal Sam Pucket, será que no tiene más oficio que andar armando escándalos?", dijo esto con mucha rabia en su voz. Esa rubia Popstar realmente la hacia enojar cada vez que aparecía en el periodico, no porque le tuviera celos ni mucho menos porque Carly también es una Popstar solo que siempre trataba de mantener su perfil bajo fuera del escenario como debería ser, es que realmente no entendia como alguien tan famosa podia ir por alli haciendo tonterias y la gente aun podria decir que es lo maximo, realmente no lo entendia pero - en el mundo hay cada loco- penso para si.

Al instante y sacandola de sus pensamientos se escucho a su lado "Hola sweety como amanece la chica mas hermosa de todo Seattle?", Carly volvió para ver la silueta de una chica de piel canela con unos ojos de color negro muy hechizantes que haría temblar hasta a la persona mas temerosa, tenia el cabello negro y liso lo llevaba hasta los hombros. Carly al escuchar la voz de su amante se ruborizo -que hermosa y pensar que esa es mi chica realmente me encanta y me hace feliz- suspiro, la morena se acerco y le dio un suave beso a la ojos color de avellana haciendo que se ruborizara aun mas.  
"Hola mi bella bastante bien teniéndote aquí conmigo" respondió Carly con una sonrisa. La morena la cual responde al nombre de Gabriela Pitterson se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó al lado de Carly recostando su cabeza a los hombros de la otra.  
"Que hay de nuevo en el periódico que te hizo maldecir sweety?" Pregunto con curiosidad la morena. "Pues esta tal Sam Pucket, cada semana sale en la revista por cualquier estupidez que hace, todos están tan pendientes de ella la verdad no se que le ven, yo solo veo en ella una mal criada y arrogante rubia, jum". Gabriela río ante las palabras de su compañera. "Tranquila mi amor olvidate de eso" mientras la morena le decía esto se sentaba en el regazo de Carly, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos la miro a los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso bastante tierno el cual poco a poco se fue tornando fogoso, a Carly realmente le encantaba estos besos sentía como se le erizaba todo el cuerpo y los disfrutaba de gran manera, la morena empezaba a acariciarle la espalda por debajo del camión, Carly enredó una mano a los cabellos de Gabriela mientras con la otra tomaba su cara, duraron unos minutos en ese beso lleno de emoción y lujuria, la morena paro el beso y se acerco al oído de Carly y le pregunto con una voz seductora que tenia planeado para hoy. Carly se sobresalto un poco y se sintio algo apenada.  
"Ohh.. Disculpa corazon eehh.. se me olvidaba hoy tengo que ir al estudio de grabacion se me ocurrieron unas ideas para incluir en unas canciones, lo sientoo bonitaa prometo recompensarte siii?" Al terminar la frase puso una carita de perrito regañado a la cual es imposible poder negarse. "Aaahyyy sweety tantas ganas que tenia de quedarme en casa contigo y pasarla bien ricooo".

Ambas sonrieron y se dieron otro beso.  
"Lo siento carino te quiero!", le dio un beso en la mejilla la puso a un lado a su amante e inmediatamente subio a su habitacion a alistarse.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS ANGELES

En una habitación de un lujoso hotel y despues de una noche de concierto y parranda, la habitación estaba toda desarreglada, parecía que el huracan Catrina la fuera visitado, con copas y botellas de alcohol por todos lados, alli en la cama se encontraba Sam Pucket la recien super estrella, recostada boca bajo con tan solo una sabana cubriendo su desnudo y esbelto cuerpo.  
"Ooooh shiit, mi cabeza" dice la rubia que sentia que lesta le fuera a explotar y con todo su cuerpo adolorido por la super party que habia tenido la noche anterior, bueno hasta la madrugada en realidad. Como pudo se sento en la cama y hecho un vistaso a toda la habitacion aun somnolienta, sonrio victoriosa cuando se acordo de la gran diversion que habia pasado esa noche.  
"Buenos dias hot girl!", se escucho la voz de una linda chica de tez blanca como la nieve, unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo espampanante.  
"Hoo...laa... Emmmm... Extraña" dijo Sam, mirandola algo confundida -wow la rumba estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo para si, no se acordaba de la belleza que estaba ante sus ojos, poco a poco se le fue aclarando la memoria a la rubia ojos azules. -aahhh es la chica que conoci en la disco, uhh y si que baila como los angeles- penso y al mismo tiempo le sonrio a la chica frente a ella, la cual empezo a vestirse.  
"Gracias por la noche Sam, la pase tremendamente genial, ya veo que es cierto lo que dicen de tii! Eres toda un Diosa". Le dedico una pequena sonrisa y se fue. La bella rubia se quedo alli sentada por unos minutos meditando, estaba feliz porque su vida era justo como ella queria, empezaba a tener una carrera musical exitosa, parrandeaba y entraba a casi todos los clubs que queria, a cualquier hotel que entraba la atendian como todo a toda una reina, justo lo que se merecia, se ligaba a cualquier chica que le apeteciera, pues que mas le podria faltar? -Nada no me falta nada- La ojos azules como un cielo despejado se volvió a acostar estaba demasiado cansada. Aunque se dijera asi misma que no le faltaba nada sabia que muy en el fondo de su corazon era una farsa, porque sentia un vacio que no podia llenar con todo eso y le pasaba factura cada vez que se encontraba sola, pero siempre prefirio ignorarlo le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba.

Una horas despues empezo a sonar el telefono incontroladamente sacando de su dulce sueño a la rubia. "Wtf, quien es el hijo de... Que se atreve a despertarme" grito bastante enojada. -ahhh claro Terry mi querido, estimado e INOPORTUNO agente-.  
"Espero que sea importante Terry me acabas de despertar y eres culpable de mi mal humor" le dijo a la voz del otro lado del telefono.  
"Hey... Sam.. De.. Yo.. Yo .. Verdad lo siento... Pero es por una excelente noticiaa, una bien exquisita de hecho" respondio su agente.  
"Mas te vale Terry, ahora dispara", se notaba lo irritada que estaba.  
"Te han invitado para el festival SuperStars y adivina donde seraaa!"  
"Queeeee? En serioooo? O M G... No lo puedooo creeeer... Siempre he sonado por ser invidataaaaaa... I N C R E I B L E.. Mamma sacudira el escenario.. Ohhh Yeaaah.. Y donde sera?" Dijo la rubia super emocionada al escuchar la noticia, vaya que siempre habria soñado en ir a este festival, solo las estrellas mas mas cotizadas son invitada y que honor que ella sea una de esas, aunque era de esperarse ya tenia varias de sus canciones en el Top 20 de USA.  
"Sera nada mas y nada menos que en LAS VEGAS baby!"  
"Oooohhhhh excelenteeeeeee Awesomeeeee, musica, alcohol y chicas Terry sera jugosoooo! Hey y no te olvides de traerme mis 3 emparedados de jamon de mi lugar favoritoo los del hotel no se comparan a elloos, y que seaa rapidooooooo". Y colgo el telefono repentinamente. De la alegria Sam empezo a saltar como una loca.

UN RATO DESPUES EN SEATTLE

Carly se encontraba en el estudio grabando su nuevo disco que saldria a la venta pronto, llevaba ya varias horas concentrada con su equipo, habia estado bastante estresada y nerviosa las ultimas semanas desde que habia empezado a trabajar en el disco, siempre se ponia asi cuando tenia algo que hacer queria que todo saliera a la perfeccion..  
"Y listo creo que esta bien por hoy Carly, excelente trabajo" dijo uno de su grupo.  
"Si? Tu crees que salio bien?... Yo creo que aun le falta.." Dijo la chica con un tono entre estreasado y un poco desesperado pero antes que pudiera terminar la interrumpio su agente.  
"Hey chiquilla creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, te mereces un descanso, has estado trabajando bien duro no querras quedarte ronca antes de tiempo" le aconsejo su agente con una dulce voz de comprension.  
"Eehh.. Bueno.. Sii... Creo que tienes razon y por cierto que hasces por aqui Phill?" Pregunto la chica.  
"Vengo a decirte que el proximo weekend sera el Festival SuperStars y estas cordialmente invitada".  
Carly se sorprendio de tal manera al oir esto que no pudo articular palabra alguna quedandose paralizada donde estaba..  
"Vamos chiquilla di algo, aceptas si o que?" Le dijo su agente esperando la reaccion de la chica.  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh claro que siii.. No me lo puedo creer esto es un sueño cierto?.. Siiiii" grito extaciada la chica dando bricos mientras abrazaba a su agente "eres el mejoooor Phill".  
"Ooh no me lo agradescas a mi es todo gracias a tu gran trabajo duro". Le dijo a la chica abrazandola tambien.

CONTINUARA...

**Pronto les traigo el sig cap. Les agradeceré un monton si dejan reviews! =D**


	2. Azul contra marron

**Pues iCarly no me pertenece sino aDan Schneider =S  
**

**Aqui les traigo el segundo cap espero les paresca interesante y no aburridoo.. hehe un milloooon de gracias por todos su reviews son genialeeees! xoxoxoxox**

**2. Azul contra marrón**

Ya por fin era viernes había sido una semana bastante ajetreada para Carly, entre el ensayo para el festival, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y todas esas obligaciones con las publicidades y con los fans que los artistas tienen pero que lo disfrutan enormemente porque gracias a ellos había llegado hasta aquí.

Al fin había llegado el día para partir a Las Vegas, para dar el mejor show de su vida, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y tenia que aprovechar al máximo cada minuto de esta experiencia. Y allí estaba Carly, en el aeropuerto un aeropuerto privado en Seattle despidiéndose de su morena.

"Te voy a extrañar sweety, muchísimo no sabes cuánto", le susurro al oído la morena a Carly haciéndola estremecer, la ojos avellana tomo por la cintura a su amante hasta acercarla a ella sin que pudiera entrar aire entre las dos quedando nariz con nariz.

"Yo también te voy a extrañar preciosa y no te preocupes tan solo es un fin de semana"

"Si un fin de semana en LAS VEGAS, trata de no dejarme por una bailarina", las dos rieron y se abrazaron con ternura hasta Phill llamo a Carly para que abordara el jet privado que le habían puesto a su disposición. Ella quería que Gabriela fuera pero la morena tenía una semana fuerte en el trabajo y no podía ir, - que lastima fuera sido un viaje mas interesante con ella a mi lado pero ni modo- pensó.

"Bye preciosa, te quiero" le dijo Carly a la morena con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho a abordar el avión con su agente quien le hacía señas para que se apurara.

HORAS DESPUES

El jet de Carly ya había aterrizado en la Capital del entretenimiento mundial. Carly se sentía cada vez mucho mas emocionada. Cuando bajaron del jet hecho un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta que había una chica esperándolos los saludo con la mano para que se acercaran.

"Buenos días chicos bienvenidos a Las Vegas y al Festival" lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia Carly y Phill estrechándole la mano a cada uno y regalándoles una sonrisa bastante amable, "mi nombre es Beth y estaré encargada del itinerario de Carly en a lo largo de todo el festival, que tal su vuelo?"

"Ohh hola Beth es un placer, pues bastante bien!" Respondió Carly.

"Mucho gusto Beth al fin nos conocemos en persona despues de una larga planificacion" dijo Phill sonriendo.

"Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, andando", Beth los guio hasta la salida para dirirlos hacia lo que seria su transporte el fin de semana entero, una Hummer limosina color negra, una version mas pequeña al estilo puro estilo de Playboy Mansion claro sin las chicas dentro. Se subieron en ella y se fueron directo a donde iba a ser el Festival.

"wow impresionante creo que la semana próxima me comprare una de estas" bromeo Carly, haciendo reir a los otros dos.

Llegaron a un tramo de Las Vegas Boulevard, un super espacio reservado para hacer el espectáculo. Ya estaba casi todo listo, se veía aun un gran staf de personas terminando de darle los ultimos detalles al escenario. Beth les dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, los llevo tras el escenario para que se Carly se familiarizara y todo saliera segun lo previsto. Luego se dirigieron al hotel

"Carly sabes que al final de el Festival se hace una votacion, donde los fans eligen los 2 cantantes o grupos que les haya facinado mas" hablo Beth.

"Ohhh si? Wow eso es bastante genial, no lo sabia!" Replico la chica.

De repente super entusiasmado Phill pregunto "Y que premio habra este año?"

"Premio? Hay un premio?" Dijo la ojos avellanas bastante sorprendida. -Que mas premio que estar aqui y ser parte de todo esto no hay mejor reconpensa que esa-

"Bueno los ganadores de este año se les premiara con una semana completa en una suite en el hotel Bellagio con todos los gastos pagos y a demas de eso un Lamborghini para cada uno. Genial noo?"

"Aaahhh? Hablas en serio? Es.. Es... Increibleeee", dijo Carly bastante impresionada pero no se dejo llevar por eso ella realmente no creia llevarse ese premio, y esta bien para ella el solo hecho de estar alli era mas que suficiente.

DE VUELTA EN EL AEROPUERTO DE LV.

Habia terrizado el jet de Sam, la chica de ojos azules estaba mas que emocionda, feliz de estar alli, ya queria sacudir el escenario e ir directo por unos shot de alguna bebida que nunca hubiera probado, si es que aun quedaba alguna y pues pasarla en grande.

"Ooohh yeaaah Sin City, he llegado por ti asi que preparate", dijo mientras bajaba del yet, donde como a Carly la esperaba una chica.

"Buenos dias Srita Puckett, bienvenida a Las Vegas, mi nombre es Marly y sere la encargada de todo su itinerario del Festival espero que lo disfrute y se divierta" dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

"Hey Marly, C'mos dime Sam" le dijo la rubia pasandole el brazo por encima de su hombro. " genial y que tienes para mi justo ahora? Ya quiero empezar la diversion" y le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

"Ahh.. Bueno Srta Puc.. Sam, ahhmm... Primero iremos a Las Vegas Boulevard que es donde se realizara el evento, para que te familiarices con el lugar y luego al hotel para que puedas descansar antes del show"

"Oohh no Marly no ire al escenario aun hasta que me sea mi turno de sacudirlo todo"

"Pero Srta Puckett tiene que ir es.." Inmediatamente Sam la interrumpio.

"Naah llevame al restaurant del hotel de una vez preciosura, donde ocurre la magia, me gusta que todo sea espontaneo asi que andando" y volvio a regalarle una sonrisa rompe corazones, Sam Puckett no tiene remedio.

"Ahhh y que no se te olvide, llamame Sam"

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Sam despues de darse un gran banquete en el hotel ya se encontraba tras escenario en pocos minutos seria su turno de subir al escenario, se sentio algo nerviosa aunque realmente en su exterior reflejaba una gran tranquilidad tipica de ella. Estaba hablando con un grupo de fans VIP, todas con mucha emocion estando frente de tan bella rubia, siempre con su actitud de chicaa mala y rebelde.

"Heeeey calma linduras que hay Sam para todas" exclamo a las chicas.

Estaba dandole su autógrafo a una de las chicas cuando de repente una chica en especial acaparó toda su atencion, una chica con una tez blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, unos ojos castaños hermosos, su cabello oscuro suelto moviendose con toda libertad mientras caminaba, llevando un vestido azul corto que se le ceñia a su hermoso y bien proporcionado cuerpo. Sam estaba anonadada, nunca habia visto a una chica tan hermosa en toda su vida, ni sentido nada tan profundo por nadie en tan solo segundos, era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a que su corazon latiera tan rapidamente por alguien.

Carly sintió un el peso de unos ojos mirandola fijamente, volteo a ver de quien se trababa. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el mundo se paralizo por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para las dos chicas. Carly no podia moverse al ver a la rubia, se perdio en sus ojos azules como la bahia de el archipielago mas hermoso del mundo, con sus rulos de color gengibre, era perfecta, su corazon empezo a latir un rapidamente y sintio como una calentura subio por su cuerpo hasta ruborizarse. -pero espera un momento- penso Carly. -esa no es... Sam... Pucket... OMG!-, inmediatamente la ojos castaños desvió la mirada, no podía creer que acababa de tener un momento como -MáGiCo-, asi como un comercial de algun perfume con la rubia que solo unos minutos atrás odiaba, eso no podía estar pasando, era una total locura, -a demás yo tengo novia-.

**Gracias por leer el cap si te gusto o tal vez no ps dejame algun reviews, seria awesomee hhahahaha acepto sugerencias, algunas ideas que tengan! un beso para todos y cuidenc! Pronto vuelvo con el 3er cap! bye!**


	3. Dalo todo!

**Heeey heeeyyy buenaaas! como estaaan? Bueno creo que los tenia abandonadooos! Lo siento pero soy bastante flojaa para muchas cosas y bueno ya comenzo la uni y weehhh ayy voy! les traigo otro cap bastatnte cortito, la idea es que no crean que los olvideee! jejejejeje xD **

**disclaimer: pues iCarly sigue sin pertenecerme!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS SON ASOMBROSOOOOS! SIGAN ASI PARA YO SEGUIR TAMBIEN HEHEHHE  
**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se habían cruzado ojos azules como el océano contra los avellana. Carly estaba mirando el piso incapaz de levantar la mirada, estaba realmente desconcertada, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, que su corazón le latiera tan fuerte, que por un momento todo se detuviera. Estaba realmente indignada y no era tan solo por lo que había sentido, si no por la persona con quien había tenido ese momento tan abrumador y exquisito. -no no esto no puede estar pasando- pensó la chica, - de seguro fue una tontería, a cual quiera le puede pasar porque tampoco es que Pucket este del todo mal, la rubia tiene lo suyo, pero aun así nooo nooo imposible-. Suspiro tratando de calmarse. - ok Carly tranquila tómalo con calma solo tienes que mirarla de nuevo y veras que todo es una confusión solo fue un truco de tu mente, relájate-.

La ojos avellanas suspiro otra vez para armarse de valor y volver a intentar mirar a la chica que le había robado el aliento. Con mucho nerviosismo y poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Sam, pero cuando miro en aquella dirección se dio cuenta que no estaba allí, - pero... Y a donde se fueee? Rayos-. Carly se sintió algo frustrada por no poder volver a mirar a la rubia intento echar un vistazo por todo el lugar pero no tuvo éxito. Unos minutos más tarde escucho la voz del presentador y de inmediato supo donde estaba Sam.

"Y con ustedes la chica mala del pop Saaaaaaamm Pucket" se escucho al fondo, seguido del estruendo de la multitud alabándola. Era impresionante todo el ruido proveniente de la muchedumbre.

"Woooow y todo eso es solo por Pucket?" Pregunto Carly con cierto tono de ironía más para sí misma que para su agente.

"Haha si, la chica realmente mueve a las masas no?" Dijo su agente algo divertido.

"Jaa... Lo normal supongo..." Articulo Carly.

"Bueno pequeña si quieres el gran premio tendrás que hacerlo mejor que ella, es tu competencia" dijo Phill tratando de hacer reír a la Carly pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

"Mi competencia? De que estás hablando Phill? SABES muy bien que NO estoy interesada en el premio! Lo importante para mi es aprovechar esta oportunidad y darle al público lo que se merece!" Dijo esto con los humos en la cabeza.

"Ahh vamos Carly me vas a decir que no te interesa ni un poquito el carrooo? O unas nochecitas en el mejor hotel de Las Vegas? Ahhh? Ahh?"

"Bueno... Ahhh.. Tal.. Vez..." Pensativa, -a nadie le molesta que le regalen un carro- después sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo. "Pero aun así te lo diré de nuevo NO estoy aquí por la competencia Phill. Y mucho menos para competir con... con... con... ellaaa ok?"

"Hahaha ok ok ok esta bien no lo hare! Oie y hablando de Sam Aahhnnnn me di cuenta como la miraste hace un ratoooo..."

"Queeee? Mirarlaaaa? Yooo? A ellaaaaa? Te has vueltooo locoooooo...!" O.o

"Clarooo que si Carlyy yo te vi no trates de engañarme picarona"

"Nooo noo nooo de que hablas Phill? Yo no la he visto en ningún momento...!" Carly empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa ante las insinuaciones de su agente, el estaba en lo cierto pero no ella no podía aceptar eso.

"Aahh C'mon pequeña vi como casi te desmayabas al verla así al estilo de las fans empedernidas! Jajaja aunque creo que ella sintió lo mismo!"

"En seriooooo? Sintió lo mismooo?..." Dijo la chica sorprendida pero otra vez sacudió su cabeza para traer sus pensamientos a la realidad. -que pasa contigo Carly tú tienes NOVIA a la cual quierees y.. Y.. y a demás te cae mal esa rubia... o noo? Omg estoy maaaaal-

"Aaahhh entonces si es verdad que te gusto la chica malaa noo? Aayy pequeña..."

"NOOOOO clarooo que nOOoooo no no y noo no me gustaaa..."

"Hahaha eres tan mala mentirosa Carly Shay! Pero si quieres puedo presentártela para que la veas de cerca!"

"En serio que puedeees?" Dijo rápidamente la ojos avellanas con un notable tono desesperado en su voz pero luego intento bajarlo para esconder un poco esa desesperación. "Bueno quiero decir si tienes tiempo y eso sería un lindo gesto de tu parte!" Dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz a su agente.

"Shay Shay Shay claro que puedo, mira en la noche habrá una fiesta para los artistas de hoy y para gente del medio así que Sam estará allí así que no te preocupes pronto la volverás a ver pero ahora es tiempo de alistarse para tu presentación así que vamos!"

"Quee? Yaaa? Tan prontoooo! Wow que nervioos Dios miooo! Ok vamos manos a la obraaa!"

Dicho esto partió atrás del escenario para alistarse para su presentación, aunque tenía los nervios de puntas por el concierto no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia ojos azules súper sexy ocupándole gran parte de su capacidad para coordinar. Realmente le urgían las ganas por verla de nuevo y confirmar que esto que estaba sintiendo era un error, un pequeño desliz y nada más. Antes de poder seguir pensando en ello ya había llegado el momento el presentador ya pronunciaba su nombre mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas. - ok Carly es ahora o nunca -.

POCAS HORAS DESPUES

Sam se encontraba en el restaurant del hotel con Terry, como de costumbre siempre estaba hambrienta pero después de un concierto pues se le incrementaba como el triple. Ya iba por el 3er plato y aun le faltaba el postre.

"Heeeyy Sam?" Terry intensando sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica.

"Que?" Respondió mas como un acto reflejo, aun inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"Tu concierto estuvo asombrosooooooo! De verdad que sí creo que de lejos uno de los mejores de la noche creo que..." Pero enseguida Sam lo corto.

"Oye dime algo que no sepa si?" Dijo esto sin emoción alguna.

"Oohh lo siento había olvidado lo modesta que eres Puckett" intento sonar lo más sarcástico posible. Luego de esto hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los dos.

"Terry cuéntame acerca Carly Shay?" Al fin la rubia había vuelto a la tierra y miraba fijamente a tu agente.

"Carly Shay? Desde cuando tienes interés en alguien Sam?" El chico parecía sorprendido ante la pregunta.

"Solo respóndeme Terry!" Sam parecía perder la paciencia bastante rápido.

"Ok ok! Bueno ella es una muy exitosa cantante al igual que tu pero llevas mas años en el medio! A conseguido importantes reconocimientos musicales Sam!" Sam cortó al chico.

"Blah blah blah Terry eso ya lo sé! Dime... La conoces?"

"Aahnn si! Bueno trabaje con ella en unos proyectos hace varios años ya! Y es excelente persona de verdad que si!"

"Ummmm.. Interesante! Y estará en la fiesta de hoy?" Sam pregunto bastante interesada.

"Hey ya sé lo que estas pensando Sammie y nooo no puedes ella tiene novia y por los comentarios que he escuchado le va bastante bien así que no te entrometas!"

"Y?" Respondió despreocupada empezando a comer su postre.

"Yy? Como que 'Y'? No te entrometas Sam ella es una buena chica y no merece ser uno de tus jueguitoos!" Le dijo el chico con bastante seriedad pero Sam parecía no haberlo escuchado para nada, se quedo allí inmersa de nuevo en sus pensamientos pero esta vez con una mirada hacia la nada bastante comprometedora.

Después de unos minutos interminables Sam termino sus Fatcakes se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a Terry.

"Bueno es hora de que mama se divierta un rato!"

**yaahh yaahhh dentro de poco les traigo el prox ok? perdonenme por ser flojaaaa! hahahahaha C'mon un comentariooo no estaria mal y a demas me anima a seguir escribiendoooooo peace and love para todooos los kiero! xoxoxoxo**


	4. The Party

**Hey hey hey gente bonitaaaaa! Aqui de nuevo despues de toda una eternidad al fin me digne a terminar de escribir este capitulooo espero que no me odien tanto por ellooooo! hahaha**

**pues como siempre iCarly no me pertenece realmente espero que disfruten el Cap! Heeeey y gracias por todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentaaaar les envio un abrazoooo de osoooooooooo son genialeeeees! =D**

Pocos minutos después Sam y Terry ya se encontraban en la entrada del club en donde tenía lugar el evento, era un club nocturno muy reconocido, tenía una decoración muy moderna y vanguardista, tenía en las paredes y columnas pantallas LEDs que las cubrían y se podían ver formas de muchos colores y se movían al ritmo de la música, al lado izquierdo se encontraba el bar, en el centro estaba la pista de baile que tenia la mismas pantallas que en las paredes pero se iluminaba de un solo color por vez, al lado izquierdo un mini escenario con par de tubos de baile y que en ese momento estaba el Dj de turno. Al fondo varias mesas. En el segundo pido ya era un poco privado con varias cabinas para clientes mas exclusivos con vista al centro del club.

Al entrar al club Sam le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar.

"Ummmmm... Ps no está nada mal" dijo Sam sonriendo como haciendo un plan algo malévolo en su cabeza .

"Oohhh si esta de lujooo!" Le respondo Terry mirando a su alrededor.

"Bueno... Yoo... ire por unos tragos!" Aun Sam conservama esa mirada.

"Aahnn ok, yo ire por un lugar arriba, oie y traeme un mart..." Quiso dirigirse hacia la rubia pero cuando se dio cuenta ya ella iba camino al bar asi que no le quedo mas remedio que ir a dar una vuelta a buscar algún sitio para pasar el rato.

"Dame un Martini" pidió la rubia al bartender mientras se sentaba en el bar.

Recibio su trago le dio un sorbo. Poco instantes despues sintio a una chica acercándose por detras poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y susurrándole al oído.

"Hey sexy me estabas esperando?" Sam sonrió. Al oler la fragancia de la chica supo de quien se trataba. Era Naya Rivera, una despampanante morena llevaba un vestido negro super corto con la espalda descubierta y unos super tacones. Se conocian ya hace algun tiempo, siempre salian a rumbear y su relacion habia sido meramente sexual ninguna de las dos era ni son amante del compromiso. Sam sonrio y le dio otro sorbo a su trago recordando esto.

"Hey babe, ya quisieras tu" sonrio y se dio vuelta para quedar frente a la morena.

"Sabes que me extrañas!" Ambas se dieron una sonrisa con complicidad. "Que dices si tu y yo nos vamos de aqui y recordamos viejos tiempos?" Naya le dio una suave caricia al muslo izquierdo de Sam.

"Justo ahora tengo un asunto pendiente pero mas tarde te puedo dar la oportunidad, preciosa" definitvamente la rubia tenia algo pendiente, acercarse a la chica que hace poco la dejo sin aliento por unos segundos, le urgian las ganas de verla.

"Ok la noche aun es joven. Te veo mas tarde en mi habitacion?" Sam se bajo de su asiento tomo por la cintura a la bella morena poniendola cerca de ella hasta quedar nariz con nariz y haciendo un movimiento como para besar a la chica le susurro. "En mi habitacion", y sin mas se alejo dejando a Naya con la respiracion acelerada.

...

Carly ya se encontraba en el club, estaba en una de las cabinas hablando entretenidamente con Phill.

"Y dime pequeña como vas las cosas con Gabriela?"

"Pues bien Phill hable con ella hace un rato, todo normal creo!"

"Ummmmm que bueno pequeña!"

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la cabina se abrio ambos voltearon para ver quien era. Se trataba de un chico de como unos 30 años, piel bastante blanca, cabello rojizo, llevaba lentes de aumento con una montura bastante a la moda al igual que su ropa.

"Teeeeerryyyyyyy!" Exclamo Carly mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a los brazos del chico.

"Hey hey hey Carly tanto tiempooo! Wow luces increible" Se dieron un caluroso abrazo y luego la morena le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Los dos lo hicieron.

"Ohhh gracias! Terry que tal como estas? Que haces por aqui?" Prosiguio la morena con mucho entusiasmo, ella habia conocido alpelirojo algun tiempo atras al comenzar su carrera, fue de muy gran ayuda para ella a demas que durante ese tiempo tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerce buenos amigos hasta que cada quien tomo su camino y desde ese entonces no habian podido verse de nuevo. "Oohh y por cierto el es Phill, mi agente!"

"Hey Un placer" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

"Bueno yo estoy bastante bien Carly gracias y tu fabulosa como siempre!" La chica okos avellanas se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras del rubio.

"Si verdad! Ese es su encanto natural" Phill estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo con lo que ayudo a que la morena se sonrojara aun poco mas.

" Ohhh vamos muchachos ya paren!" Añadio Carly mirando hacia la mesa y poniendo unos de sus mechones tras de su oreja.

"Hahaha tranquila pero sabes que es la verdad y todo tu publico esta muy de acuerdo conmigo" respondio el pelirojo. " Oye y que genial que te veo para felicitarte por tu A S O M B R O S A presentacion"

"Ooohh graciaaaaas Terry" Carly sonrio ampliamente muy feliz de escuchar eso de un viejo amigo. " Pero..pero...pero de verdad tampoco es para tanto."

"Aahh Carly Dios mio aceptalo estuviste impresionante, una presentacion como ninguna" esta vez fue su agente quien la elogio pasando su mano derecha por su espalda y atrapandola en un fuerte abrazo y dandole un beso en la frente. Sin duda que Phill para Carly era mucho mas que suagente, era su amigo y mas como un padre porque en los ultimos años se habia encargado de cuidar muy bien de ella ayudandola en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Luego fue el pelirojo quien hablo."Si claro que si y yo creo que siempre lo haces tan asombrosamente bien porque entregas tu corazon en cada cancion y pues en este concierto dejaste mas que eso, dejaste tu alma alli, de verdad que te mereces todo lo quue has logrado hasta ahora y mucho mas!"

Carly se habia quedado sin palabras ante lo que le dijo su amigo, ella sabia que ese concierto era una aportunidad o mas como un agregado a todos los sueños que habia podido cumplir hasta ahora y los que les faltaban por cumplir y por eso aprovechaba cada instante en el escenario fuera cual fuera para mostrar todos sus sentimientos mas profundos a traves de su musica: suforma de expresarse. Luego de unos pocos minutos mas de charla la puerta deslizante se volvio a abrir.

"K nena te veo luego" se escucho de la persona que recien llegaba mientras se despedia de una chica mientras la comia con la mirada para luego dirigir su mirada al interior de la cabina y sentarse junto a su agente.

"Hey Terry llevaba rato buscándote" dijo la chica casi ignorando la presencia de las otras dos personas.

"Si seguro se te nota" respondio el pelirojo riendo. "Carly Phill esta talentosa chica es la razon por la que me encuentro aqui! Seguro que ya habran escuchado muchismo de ella. Sam ellos son Carly Shay y su agente Phill Daniels"

Carly estaba alli en su asiento, paralizada ante la sorpresiva visita de la rubia. Por segunda vez pudo admirar a los hermosos y cautivantes ojos azules de Sam y esta vez mucho mas de cerca, ahora su corazon empezaba a latir cada vez mas rapido, poco a poco olvidaba como respirar, no podia escuchar nada parecia que estuviera en otro lugar, observo un rato mas a la rubia de perfectos rizos y labios rozados super provocativos, su piel era hermosa. Cada movimiento que hacia era como magico.

"Hola Sam un placer conocerte al fin" dijo Phill estrechando la mano de la rubia. Luego era era el turno de Carly pero esta estaba alli sin moverse. Phill le dio un suave cozado a la morena con lo que pudo traerla a la tierra de nuevo.

"Ah?" Exclamo confundida hasta ver la mano extendida de Sam frente a ella lo cual la puso aun mas nerviosa "aahhh heey... Ahnnn..aahhhh sii Caly... Digo..ahh..yo.. Carly..ahhh..mucho gusto." Le salio por fin sonrojada. Estrecho la mano de la rubia, sintiendo la suavidad de sus manos se perdio en la sensacion por unos pocos segundos sin mirar a la cara a Sam. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, solto su mano con un movimiento rapido y se quedo mirando la mesa. La rubia interrumpio el silencio.

"y... De que hablaban antes de agraciarlos con mi presencia?"

"Wow definitivamente modestia no es tu virtud Sam!" Bromeo Terry con lo cual los tres rieron menos Carly que aun estaba en una especie de trance sin quitarle la vista a la rubia frente a ella. "Bueno solo felicitábamos a Carly por su excelente presentación que estuvo de pelooos no crees Sam?"

"Ahhhnnn pues no lo se realmente no la vi!" Añadio la rubia con algo de frialdad. En ese momento Carly salio de todos sus pensamientos un poco sobresaltada.

"No lo visteee? Pero si mi presentación fue justo después que la tuya como..?" como podía ser posible que la rubia no viera su presentación le parecía casi imposible esa afirmación. A lo que Sam lanzo una mirada directamente a los ojos de Carly, una mirada llena de seducción y de picardía con sus hermosos ojos azules irresistibles, luego miro a los labios de la morena, paso su lengua por sus labios en un intento de hidratarlos la volvió a mirar a los ojos y sonrio, se paro de su silla se dirigió hacia la puerta la deslizo y se dirigió hacia Carly sin voltearse.

"O tal vez si… nunca lo sabrás a menos que bailes conmigo" volteo su cabeza hasta la altura de sus hombros y volvió a sonreir con aun mas picardia y se marcho dejando a la morena allí sin poder decir palabra alguna.

**Ok ok ok pronto pronto el otro cap! hehehe sientanse libre de dejar algun comentarioo es super genial asi sea para insultarme no importa aun asii los querreeeee! Peace love and xxoxoxoxoxoxo los kierooooo! =D**


	5. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Capitulo 5

Carly se encontraba sola, sentada en algún club de la ciudad del pecado, tomando un trago. Toda su mente estaba ocupada en una sola cosa, bueno mas bien en una sola persona. Pensaba en unos rulos de color rubio, unos labios aterciopelados y rosados que solo provocaban una sola cosa… una piel blanca y suave y unas curvas que ni un piloto de fórmula 1 saldría con vida. Siguiendo su seguidilla de pensamientos Carly sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, en que rayos estaba pensando?. Se concentro en su bebida por un momento, todo esto era un poco intenso, pues claro que no podía pensar en esa rubia de esa manera, "rayos tengo novia!" dijo para sí mientras terminaba todo su trago de una sola vez.

Unos instantes después de contemplar por un momento su vaso sin nada dentro, hasta que escucho una voz con un tono bajo y seductor.

"Hey esta va por mi cuenta" la morena subió la mirada rápidamente. Y ahora si que se quedo totalmente muda y sin respirar. Por supuesto que se trataba de la bella rubia con sus preciosos ojos azules la que le estaba ofreciendo el trago. Sam se sentó frente a Carly dándola directamente a los ojos con una ceja levantada y esa mirada tan picara y única de Sam.

"Entonces, vas a aceptar la bebida?" dijo la rubia sacando a Carly de su trance.

"emm.. ohh.. claro.." La morena tomo la bebida que estaba frente a ella y tomo un sorbo. Se hizo un momento incomodo, donde Carly no podía hacer contacto visual con la rubia. No sabia que decir era una situación bastante rara, porque de todos los clubes casinos y demás la ojos azules tenia que estar aquí, sentada frente a ella, así sin mas. Sam volvió a interrumpir el silencio.

"Quieres bailar?" cuando la rubio dijo esto Carly estaba tomando un poco de su bebida la cual falto poco para que se la escupiera en la cara.

"Que? Bailar? Tu y yo?" la morena puso una cara de incredulidad.

"Pues claro" Sam se levanto de la silla y estiro su mano para ofrecérsela a la otra chica que seguía con su cara rara. Después de un momento de duda al fin accedió y tomo la mano de la rubia y se fueron al centro de la pista que extrañamente no había muchas personas bailando.

La música al principio era bastante movida, después de todo estaban en un club nocturno. Ambas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, un poco distante una de la otra. A medida que pasaba la música se fueron acercando una a la otra hasta quedar bien cerca. Sam se puso de espalda a la morena y retrocedió hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron completamente y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música que por cosa rara ahora era una electrónica mas suave. La rubia sujeto las manos de la morena y las puso en su cintura y siguió moviéndose, Carly empezó a seguir el ritmo que le marcaba la cintura de la rubia y puso su cara cerca del cuello de la otra. Estaban tan cerca que lo que respiraba Carly era la esencia que emanaba del cuerpo de la hermosa rubia. Sin poder resistirse empezó a mover sus manos suavemente por los laterales de Sam. Y siguieron moviéndose seductoramente. Carly estaba totalmente inmersa en el momento, en el embriagante aroma de la rubia, momentos después Carly se separo de la ojos azules haciendo que esta se volteara, acto seguido por Carly imitando lo que había hecho Sam un rato antes, le dio la espalda a la rubia y puso las manos de esta en su cintura y junto sus cuerpos moviéndose ahora mucho mas sexy. Sam alejo una de sus manos para quitar un poco de cabello del cuello de Carly y dejar su cara allí. La morena empezó a sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Sam en su cuello, la rubia poso un ligero beso en el cuello de la morena aumentando ahora el deseo de Carly. De allí empezó siguió dejando rastros de ligeros besos por todo el cuello de la morena y por su hombro descubierto. Ambos cuerpos pedían mas y se notaba en su baile. Carly viro ahora para estar frente a la rubia, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la otra poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia para acercar sus cuerpos y ponerlos bien juntitos hasta que no pasara ni una aguja entre las dos, ambas se miraron a los ojos con miradas llenas de deseo y pasión, Carly rompió por un momento la mirada para observar los labios de la rubia, tal como ella los recordaba, -Dios tengo que besarla-. Sam subió una de sus manos y tomo la mejilla de Carly suavemente para traer mas cerca la cara de la morena a la suya, amabas cerraron sus ojos y faltaban solo milímetros para que por fin sus labios se unieran…

Y de pronto la música cambio a un sonido típico de esos que traen los celulares. Carly abrió sus ojos rápidamente y levanto un poco su cabeza de la almohada para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación y que su celular estaba sonando sin cesar. "pues claro que tenia que ser un sueño" dijo la morena frustrada mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada otra vez. "Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto"- tomo el celular y contesto sin siquiera dar un vistazo al identificador.

"Alo" dijo irritada.

"Hey cariño, todo bien?" se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

"Ohh hey amor" Dijo Carly sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su novia. "lo siento, si claro todo bien y tu como estas?"

"Segura todo bien? Te escucho algo estresada"

"No para nada, solo una tonta pesadilla"

"Ahh bueno, en ese caso quieres hablar de ello cariño?"

"NO" respondió la morena un poco alto y demasiado rápido. "Es decir, no estoy bien de verdad"

"ok" le respondió su novia no convencida del todo "bueno tengo que irme solo llamaba para ver si todo andaba bien, felicitarte por tu gran actuación y decirte que te amo, eres la mejor"

"Gracias cariño, yo también" y sin más la morena colgó el teléfono. Ese sueño la había dejado más que sin aliento, la había dejado acalorada y a decir verdad también húmeda. Se levanto de la cama y al dirigirse al baño para lavar su cara y sacar todos estos pensamientos de la rubia de su cabeza volvió a sonar su celular pero esta vez era un mensaje, fue hasta el a revisarlo y era un mensaje de de Phill.

NOS VEMOS EN UNA HORA EN EL RESTAURANT DEL HOTEL. BUENAS NOTICIAS.

La morena termino el mensaje y suspiro largo y tendido, en estos momentos lo menos que quería era salir, pero ni modo se dirigió hacia al baño a darse una buena y merecida ducha fría que aplacar un poco su emocionado cuerpo.


	6. Good News

**A/N Hey Chicos si que lo siento por no haber actualizado este fic desde hace siglos! No tengo excusas! Pero espero que disfruten este Chap! :D Y gracias por su apoyo! **

Capitulo 6

Después de un buen baño de agua fría, de tratar de despejar su mente y pensar en que rayos estaba pasando con ella, Carly decidió dejar todos esos absurdos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y simplemente vestirse, aplicarse un poco de maquillaje tomar su cartera, dirigirse al restaurant por un buen desayuno y ver de que se trataban las según buenas noticias que Phill se refería. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al ascensor, luego de entrar presiono el botón del piso en el cual se encontraba el restaurante. Luego de unos pocos minutos el ascensor llego a su destino dejando a Carly frente al recibidor del restaurante donde inmediatamente uno de los mesoneros se acerco a ella.

"Muy buenos días Srta. Carly Shay, Como paso la noche?" La recibió el chico con una calurosa sonrisa y asintiendo ligeramente.

"Oh, Buenos días, muy bien gracias" respondió la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Su compañía la espera, si es tan amable sígame por aquí" dijo el camarero indicándole el camino por donde se encontraba la mesa en donde Phill esperaba a Carly. Luego de pasar algunas mesas el camero dejo a la chica en la mesa. Lo primero que la morena notó al llegar a su destino fue la impresionante vista que tenia la mesa, pudiéndose ver parte de la ciudad del pecado.

"Wow hermosa" suspiro la chica, viendo tal belleza de vista le trajo a la mente cierta rubia de ojos azules.

"Sí que es hermosa no?" escucho Carly sacándola de su pequeño trance.

"Hermosa? Qué? No claro que no, ella no..!" . Respondió rápidamente Carly, elevando la voz más de lo usual y deteniéndose al ver la cara de confusión en Phill.

"Hey tranquila, solo hablaba de la vista" dijo el agente de la morena mas confundido que nunca. "Por qué? de quien hablabas tu, chiquilla?" preguntó levantando una ceja de manera suspicaz.

"Yo?" Carly sentía sus cara sonrojarse, rápidamente se sentó en la mesa, encontrando de repente muy interesante una servilleta. "Pff a nadie Phill…" la morena no pudo terminar la frase, otra vez fue tomada con la guardia baja pensando en una chica en la cual NO debía estar pensando por ningún motivo, cada momento empezaba a sentirse más frustrada con esta loca fantasía que sin aviso previo empezaba a tomar gran parte de sus pensamientos.

"Segura? Porque a mí no me pareció exactamente 'nadie'". La morena alzo la mirada, conectando sus ojos con los de Phill por un momento e hizo ademan para responderle a su agente, pero simplemente nada salió de su boca.

"Están listos para ordenar?" Interrumpió milagrosamente el mesero salvando a la morena por esta vez de responder a Phill algo que ni ella misma entendía. Ambos procedieron a pedir sus respectivos desayunos, el cual esperaron y comieron teniendo pequeñas platicas entre bocado pero sin volver a retomar el tema que hacía que las mejillas de Carly se coloraran sin ninguna explicación viable.

"Bueno, y cuál es la buena noticia de la que me querías hablar?" la morena comento después de tomar un sorbo de su café y mirar a Phill.

"Ah cierto. Ya se contaron todos los votos del festival" dijo con un tono despreocupado mientras tomaba un bocado de su torta. Este comentario atrajo la atención de la morena significativamente.

"Y?" Dijo Carly subiendo las cejas con antelación.

"Ganaste" fue todo lo que dijo Phill sin dejar de disfrutar de su torta de chocolate. Carly estuvo sin moverse por unos segundo intentando asimilar la información.

"Gane?" esta vez Phill levanto la cara, sus labios se levantaron mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se hacía más grande, el agente solamente asintió para confirmar lo que había dicho. Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras Carly seguía sin mover ni un pelo, hasta que por fin sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y lo único que escucho el agente fue un chillido de alegría por parte de la hermosa morena.

"Si! Que emoción Phill". La chica se paro inmediatamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada y tomo a su agente en un abrazo arrollador por la espalda de su agente mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el lugar. "Estoy tan emocionada! Yeah!" Anunciaba la chica mientras abrazando fuertemente a su querido agente.

"Hey.. No.. Respiro" fue lo que logro decir el agente dándole unos suaves golpecitos con su mano derecha a Carly en demostración de que realmente ya no quedaba mucho aire en sus pulmones.

"Oh sorry Phill". Inmediatamente la morena soltó a su agente totalmente apenada "Me deje llevar" termino de apuntar Carly que no en su cuerpo no cabía toda la emoción que sentía al saber que el publico la había elegido entre todos los excelentes artistas que habían hecho su presentación en los pocos días que llevaba el festival.

"Tranquila no hay problema" Dijo Phill luego de que su cara tomara su color natural y no el de una uva. Estiro un poco su ropa que también habría sufrido después del sorpresivo super abrazo. "Pues a mí no me sorprende pequeña, tú has estado más que fabulosa, si que te lo mereces" Dijo el agente mientras su rostro completo sonreía con sinceridad, con lo que Carly simplemente se le coloraron un poco las mejillas después de recibir el dulce halago de su más que manager, amigo, Phill. La morena solo sonrió tímidamente mientras miraba la mesa y murmuraba un "gracias". Después de unos pocos segundos de silencio Carly frunció el seño y volvió a mirar a Phill.

"Hey espera, y no se supone que son dos cantantes que elige el público?" pregunto la chica.

"Oh si desde luego pequeña" respondió el manager mientras proseguía a disfrutar de su te.

"Y quien es entonces?" dijo Carly un poco ansiosa por saber con quién iba a compartir un dueto totalmente en vivo. La idea de poder compartir el escenario con uno de los tantos talentosos artistas que se había presentado le hizo que se le pararan los pelitos del cuerpo en anticipación.

"Pues no lo sé" añadió el agente con un gesto despreocupado.

"Phill, como que no sabes?" respondió la chica al agente, impacientándose un poco. Como él iba a saber con quién le tocaría cantar, se supone que si le habían dicho de ella también le informarían del otro no?.

"Tranquila pequeña, es solo que se supone que sea una sorpresa el otro con quien vayas a cantar"

"Qué? Sorpresa? No ensayos ni pruebas de ningún tipo antes? Como es eso posible?" Soltó Carly a toda velocidad, empezando el pánico a distribuirse por su cuerpo en una velocidad increíble.

"Hey hey tranquila mi niña todo es parte del espectáculo no te preocupes" Phill tomo las manos de la morena en las de él para tratar de tranquilizarla. "Mírale el lado positivo, tienes un nuevo carro y te quedaras una semana más en este hermoso hotel" dijo buscando los ojos de Carly que se encontraban desorbitados, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. Esto hizo calmar a la bella morena la cual soltó una pequeña carcajada. Era cierto, el agente tenía razón, Carly solo respiro profundo e intento seguir disfrutando de su desayuno.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA HABITACION DEL BELAGGIO

Sam se encontraba acostada boca abajo con las sabanas tapando desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas, dejando su espalda blanca toda descubierta. La chica de ojos azules despertó con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, la razón? Unos más que perfectos labios dejando pequeños besos en la parte izquierda de su cuello mientras unas manos más que curiosas empezaban a acariciar suavemente sus costados y su espalda llegando hasta sus brazos los cuales tenía abrazando la almohada en que reposaba su cabeza.

"Hey Naya veo que tuviste de suerte anoche" Dijo la rubia con una voz un poco áspera por las pocas horas de sueño que había podido obtener luego de que esas habilidosas manos empezaran a trazar patrones aleatorios en su suave piel.

"Suerte?, tu eres la que no se puede resistir a este cuerpo achocolatado, honey!" la hermosa rubia no hizo más que soltar una ronca carcajada por la mas que elevada autoestima de Naya. Sam se volteo y se acostó sobre su espalda para estar de frente a la chica encima de ella, tomo la cara de Naya entre sus manos y le plasmo un beso que rápidamente se convirtió en uno lleno de mucha lujuria. Las manos de ambas empezaron a recorrer caminos ya conocidos en el pasado. La morena prosiguió a seguir probando la piel del cuello de Sam mientras apretujaba suavemente los perfectos senos de la rubia rebelde. Fue bajando sus besos poco a poco hasta llegar a la presa de sus manos, beso el valle de los senos de Sam. La respiración de ambas chicas iba en incremento con cada segundo que pasaba. La morena de ojos hechizantes tomo el pezón derecho de la rubia entre su boca y lo chupó sin piedad, a lo cual dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Mientras Naya seguía en su labor, entre por debajo de las almohadas Sam escucho como su móvil empezaba a sonar, gruñó, quien era lo suficientemente inoportuno para interrumpir su delicioso mañanero. Saco su móvil de entre donde estaba. Y antes de contestar se dirigió a la morena.

"Ni se te ocurra parar lo que estás haciendo, bebe" Naya dió un vistazo rápido a Sam y le sonrió pícaramente dándole saber que parar no estaba en sus planes de su futuro inmediato. La rubia vio la pantalla de su móvil y vio la foto de su agente pelirrojo.

"Este chico sí que tiene un mal timing God!", volvió a gruñir Sam en su desespero. Naya ahora empezaba a dejar besos en el marcado abdomen de la ojiazules. "Y ahora que quieres Terry?"

"Oh buenos días Sam. Como amaneces eh?" Dijo el chico desde el otro lado del circuito electrónico que unía a los móviles en ese momento con un tono de alegría.

"Que quieres Terry?" Volvió a repetir Sam, pero esta vez con una sonrisa evidente en su voz, la morena seguía bajando por su abdomen ya pasando por su vientre, la rubia poso su mano libre en la cabeza de la otra chica urgiéndole que llegara a su destino.

"Hey Sam amaneciendo de buenas eh?", seguía hablando a Sam el chico.

"Hey Terry directo al punto" elevo un poco la voz Sam esta vez, sin ser todo culpa de él, ya que Naya estaba bajando a paso agonizador por su vientre tratando de fastidiar a la chica y frustrándola un poquito más.

"ah.. ohh si" se aclaro la garganta el chico y puso ahora un tono más serio para no sacar de sus casillas a la rebelde sin causa. "Me preguntaba si querías desayunar conmigo, tengo buenas noticias" termino la sentencia al fin el agente.

"NO Terry, no quiero ir a desayunar contigo tengo a freacking Naya Rivera entre mis piernas y tu estas interponiéndote en el camino de mi hermoso orgasmo así que puedes decirme ya las estúpidas 'buenas noticias' de una vez por todas" soltó Sam sin tomar aire entre palabra y palabra, ya más que frustrada por la molesta voz de su agente por el teléfono celular, preguntándose porque rayos había contestado esta llamada si sabía muy bien lo irritante que podía ser para ella su agente.

Se hizo por un momento un incomodo silencio al otro lado de línea, lo cual era evidente que el chico se había quedado sin habla después de la declaración sin vergüenza de la rubia ojos azules.

"" dijo Terry más rápido que un avión de combate y colgando la llamada inmediatamente. La cara de Sam se lleno con una sonrisa gigante.

"Genial, Mama va a opacar a otro artista en el escenario" Y con eso continuo disfrutando de su delicioso desayuno.

**A/N: Algún comentario? Bienvenido sea! :D **


	7. Do you feel me?

**A/N: Hola! Wow... hace un tiempo ya desde la ultima vez! Ahhnnn bueno no tengo excusas la verdad! Pero bueno ojala todavia haya alguien interesado en leer el fic! :D La buena noticia es que ya termine la universidad, solo espero por mi graduacion! Este año me promeri a mi misma de terminar este fic! Asi que bueno aqui les traigo otro cap! Gracias! La cancion que use para este capitulo de llama como el titulo Do you feel me y es de Tiesto! (Sorry, soy amante de la electronica)**

**Chapter 7: Do you feel me? **

En el fondo solo se escuchaba el rugido del público, un ruido compuesto por gritos, silbidos, canticos, y todo aquel sonido que pudiera ser producido por el humano en estado de emoción y anticipación. Carly se encontraba detrás del escenario, ya lista para dar su presentación con quien fuera que fuera el otro ganador, escuchando toda la algarabía del público, para Carly esos segundos antes de cada presentación era uno de los momentos más emocionantes en su carrera como cantante, donde lo predominante en su cuerpo son los nervios, nervios por estar a la altura de la exigencia de su público, de no decepcionarlos. A pesar de esto, Carly no cambiaría esas mariposas en el estomago antes de cada concierto, porque a pesar de que suben su nivel de estrés de manera significante, esta es su razón de ser, por la cual ser cantante le es tan gratificante, presentarse ante el público, su público, y mucho más aún antes de tan gran importante presentación en el festival.

"Buenas noches gente bella de Las Vegas, gracias por estar con nosotros en esta noche tan especial de nuestro Festival SuperStar", a través de los parlantes se escuchaba la voz del presentador del festival, "Gracias por votar por sus artistas favoritos, luego de contabilizar cada uno de sus votos, al fin tenemos a los ganadores, las cuales son dos chicas encantadoras y llenas de talento, y que gracias a sus presentaciones extraordinarias y todo el apoyo brindado por ustedes arrasaron con este festival, y sin más preámbulos los dejaré con nuestras ganadoras, CARLY SHAY y SAM PUCKECT", luego de escuchar esto, si el público estaba enloquecedor, ahora se volvieron totalmente dementes.

La cuestión es, que lo divertido del festival es que los ganadores no saben cuál es el otro ganador, aportándole así al show una espontaneidad única y refrescante, haciendo las cosas mucho más divertidas para el público y los cantantes, cierto? Bueno díganselo a Carly.

Carly estaba emocionada, de verdad que lo estaba, hasta escuchar ese nombre tan popular y polémico. Ahora lo que acechaba su mente no solo eran nervios por el público, sino por aquellos ojos azules que en todo el fin de semana no había podido dejar de sacar de su cabeza y que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en su perdición.

Carly fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la música que el Dj en el escenario empezó a tocar luego de la introducción del presentador. Salió al escenario el cual estaba totalmente oscuro salvo por una sola luz que seguía el recorrido de Carly, quien se situó en el centro de este, y empezó a cantar.

(Carly)

_As darkness comes you sleep alone_

_I watch the one I've always known_

_Turning the corners of your mind_

_Am I the focus of your smile?_

Inmediatamente Sam salió al escenario y se coloco detrás de Carly, tomándola por la cintura y acercándose a ella hasta no dejar mucho espacio entres las dos, y le canto al oído de forma seductora,

(Sam)

_Da da dum, da da dum, da da dum, on the summer breeze _

_Somehow sinking softly into you_

_Da da dum, da da dum, da da dum, hear the whispering_

_Always there no matter what you do_

Con la cercanía de la Sam, los sentidos de Carly se abrumaron y fueron directo a sobrecarga, el canto de Sam en su oído que para ella parecía un susurro, el perfume de Sam, el ligero movimiento de caderas de la rubia, era increíblemente poderoso para Carly, se sentía como si estuviese sido hipnotizada, el rugido del publico la sacó de tan bello trance, después de todo había un show que continuar. Sam tomo la mano libre de Carly y se movieron hacia el frente del escenario dirigiéndose al público, que se volvía más loco con cada minuto.

(Carly y Sam)

_I can't stop falling when my heart comes calling_

_Do you feel me?_

_Warming you like rays of sunshine_

_I can't stop falling where my heart comes calling_

_Do you feel me?_

_Warming you like rays of golden light_

La unión de las voces de las dos chicas era una combinación simplemente maravillosa, cualquiera que no estuviese consiente de la carrera de cada una de las chicas, hubiese creído que llevaban cantando juntas por años, la química entre las dos se podía ver desde el espacio exterior.

(Sam)

_Summer breeze_

_Whispering, whispering_

_Summer breeze_

_Whispering_

Estas últimas palabras fueron susurradas al oído de Carly por Sam, enviando millones de sensaciones por todo su sistema nervioso. Carly atrapada por todas estas nuevas sensaciones provocadas por Sam y la adrenalina inducida por el algarabío del público, sin querer pretender más dentro del escenario se deshizo de sus inhibiciones y miedos por un momento, se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a Sam, dirigiéndose a ella lentamente, añadiendo un movimiento extra a su cadera al ritmo de la música. Hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Sam, con la mano libre de micrófono tomo la mejilla de la rubia y la acaricio lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual y con una media sonrisa plasmada en su cara y sus ojos brillando de pura picardía.

(Carly)

_These shadows hide your deepest fears_

_If only you knew I was here_

_You're safe and sound beneath my gaze_

_You have no need to be afraid_

_I am here_

_Everywhere_

Sam aprovecho la oportunidad para volver a colocar su mano en la cintura de Carly y obligándola a llevar su ritmo, de un lado a otro, ninguna de las dos podía apartar su mirada, en ese momento no existía más nadie para las dos, solo ellas y el baile sensual que habían creado sin querer.

(Carly y Sam)

_I can't stop falling when my heart comes calling_

_Do you feel me?_

_Warming you like rays of sunshine?_

_I can't stop falling where my heart comes calling_

_Do you feel me?_

_Warming you like rays of golden light?_

Sin soltarse de manos ni perder el contacto visual, era turno de Sam para darse media vuelta y unir su espalda con el frente de Carly, entre las dos no había espacio ni para que pasara un trozo de hilo, Carly inconscientemente apretó la mano que tenia unida con Sam para acercarlas mucho mas como si eso fuera posible, Carly respiraba el mismo aire que Sam, cada una podía sentir el corazón de la otra, sus latidos estaban sincronizados, Carly lo único que veía era azul, un azul tan intenso como el del mar Caribe, y Sam solo veía marrón, tan marrón como el mejor café del mundo. Los ojos de Carly fueron brevemente a los labios de Sam, los cuales seguían moviéndose con la lirica de la música, lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar de cerrar la pequeña brecha que la separaba de probar esos deliciosos labios rosas.

(Carly)

_Da da dum, da da dum, da da dum, on the summer breeze_

_Somehow sinking softly into you_

(Sam)

_Da da dum, da da dum, da da dum, hear the whispering_

_Always there no matter what you do_

Con esas ultimas notas y la algarabía del público ante tremenda actuación de las chicas, las dos se vieron separadas del trance e el que se habían envuelto, ambas chicas con sus caras ruborizadas se dirigieron al público agradeciendo su presencia y con una tónica parecida siguieron cantando el resto de las canciones que tenían que hacer. Carly por solo ese momento decidió olvidarse de sus prejuicios hacia Sam y ofrecer el mejor concierto que en su vida había dado, al lado de la rubia de ojos azules.

**A/N: Sientanse libre de dejarme un review please? y si quieren me pueden seguir en Tumblr. ;D**


	8. Distracción

**Capítulo 8: Distracción**

El concierto fue todo un éxito, el público aun gritaba como loco luego de la última canción de las chicas.

"Muchísimas gracias Las Vegas" Dijo Sam dirigiéndose al público, luego de la última canción con la bella morena.

"Gracias a todos por todo su estar aquí y brindarnos todo su apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto fuera sido posible, gracias y hasta la próxima" Anuncio Carly. Luego de esto las chicas salieron del escenario dirigiéndose hacia el backstage.

Inmediatamente al llegar Carly al backstage fue envuelta en un gran abrazo, el cual la tomo desprevenida atentando un poco contra su equilibrio, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba sin pensarlo dos veces devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, se trataba de su manager Phill.

"Que extraordinario concierto pequeña, estoy tan orgulloso de ti" dijo Phill a Carly con su voz completamente llena de emoción. Los dos soltaron una pequeña risilla.

"Gracias Phill, significa mucho viniendo de ti" Phill solto a Carly del abrazo y la sujeto gentilmente por los brazos, mirándola a los ojos con sus ojos llenos de pura orgullo y emoción.

"En serio Carly, estuviste maravillosa" Carly miro hacia el suelo y sus mejillas se tornaron un color mas rosáceo, no importaba cuantas veces Phill la elogiara, este siempre la hacia sonrojar. "Y esa chica Sam? Bueno, creo que ambas lucieron asombrosas" Carly al escuchar el nombre de Sam se torno totalmente roja, y aun mas recordando la cercanía con la rubia unos instantes atrás, inmediatamente acordándose del suave y rico aroma que era Sam, el cual aceleraba su corazón y nublaba su mente sin poder dejarla hacer pensamientos coherentes.

"Ahnm.. si Sam, bueno-" Carly sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de recuperarse rápidamente del camino que su mente quería tomar. "Ella estuvo bien"

"Esa chica sí que tiene mucho talento, creo que ustedes tienen buena química eh! Por un momento casi me engañan de que han estado toda la vida juntas!" Carly al oir esto casi se le cae la cabeza de lo rápido que la levanto para mirar a Phill con una expresión horrorizada.

"Jun- juntas? No- nosotras? De que hablas Phill… Te has vuelto lo- loco" la morena respondió rápidamente, trastabillando un poco con sus palabras. Al mirar la reacción de Carly, Phill la miro frunciendo un poco el ceño, Carly estaba actuando un poco raro cada vez que le nombraban a la rubia, 'Será que Carly se siente atraída por…' pensó en primer instancia Phill, 'No, no hay manera que eso pase, ella siempre se andaba quejando de ella' concluyo el manager, realmente no creía que esa fuera una posibilidad para Carly, cierto?. Phill riéndose un poco de sus pensamientos ilógicos decidió mejor ignorar ese desliz de Carly y seguir adelante con la conversación, seguramente eran aun los nervios por el gran concierto que hacia un momento había tenido lugar.

"Bueno en fin no se hable más preciosa, vámonos directo a la fiesta! Hay que celebrar!" y sin más Phill tomo a Carly por la mano y la llevo la guió hacia la salida, de camino a la cual recibió muchas merecidas felicitaciones de las personas que allí se encontraban.

S-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-C

Desde el otro lado del backstage Sam observaba cada movimiento de Carly, a pesar de que varias personas estaban hablando con ella ofreciendo sus felicitaciones, su mente parecía no registrar ninguna de las palabras que eran dirigidas a ella. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en la preciosa cantante, con la cual había compartido escenario minutos atrás. Y valla que había disfrutado y aprovechado la cercanía de la ojos color café y debía confesar que se sentía extrañamente atraída por ella, claro no era como si Sam no tuviera experiencia en ese campo, de hecho tenia quizás demasiada, ella adoraba a las chicas, sin excluir a ninguna, pero eso era más como un deseo carnal lleno de excesiva lujuria, ansias por saciar su libido sin fondo tal vez, pero aun asi había una pequeña vocecilla hablando en lo más fondo de su cerebro que esa atracción que sentía por la otra cantante de repente podría ser mas de lo que ella pensaba, podía llegar a ser algo mas, una palabra comenzada por la letra A?. 'Pff que rayos estoy pensando?' se dijo asi misma la rubia 'Creo que estas horas sin siquiera una bebida me están afectando'. Sam observaba como la morena ya se retiraba del escenario con su manager, sin desaprovechar la vista que tenia de Carly, bueno mejor dicho del trasero de Carly, de cómo se movía con cada paso que daba, su libido tomo el lugar de sus acciones nuevamente. Con un gran suspiro puso su brazo en los hombros de Terry.

"Bueno basta de esta charla increíblemente aburrida Terry, es hora de fiesta" Se dirigió hacia su agente que se encontraba hablando con unas personas seguramente importantes en el negocio de la música, mirándolo con su usual mirada y sonrisa picara que solo indicaba una cosa.

"-Pero Sam les estaba comentando a estos empresarios nuestros próximos planes para-" Sam no dejo al chico terminar la frase cuando ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia la salida del backstage.

"Un placer señores, pero llego la hora de que mama se vaya de party" con una ligera seña con su mano se despidió de las personas allí presentes las cuales le sonrieron (después de todo muy pocos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir al encanto rebelde de Sam) y con esto se dirigieron a la salida.

S-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-C

Carly ya llevaba un buen rato en la fiesta y estaba pasando el momento de su vida, muchas personas se le habían acercado, cantantes, algunos DJs, empresarios, y pare usted de contar, todos ellos para brindarle sus impresiones y felicitaciones por el concierto. La fiesta estaba tomando lugar en club un poco mas casual y ameno dando mas facilidad para conversar y aun asi tenia una gran pista de baile para mover el bote, mas iluminado, había gente por doquier. Carly se encontraba distraída hablando con Phill y otro grupo de personas cuando sintió una mano calida en su hombro, ésta se volteó para averiguar de quien se trataba.

"Hey hola Carly, disculpa la interrupción, mi nombre es Ricky Martin, es todo un placer por fin conocerte" El latino le ofreció una cálida sonrisa en su rostro a Carly extendiéndole la mano, esta al darse cuenta de quien se trataba casi suelta un grito de la alegría.

"Wow Ricky Martin", fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Carly al observar a la gran personalidad que se encontraba frente a ella, inmediatamente sus labios se levantaron dando forma a una inmensa sonrisa, obviando la mano que el latino le extendía Carly rápidamente envolvió a Ricky en un abrazo. "El placer es todo mío" dijo en el pecho del talentoso latino, casi dejándolo sin respiración del fuerte abrazo que le estaba propinando, a lo que Ricky solo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Luego de soltar a Ricky del abrazo Carly seguía sonriendo como una niña e navidad, después de todo no era cualquier persona a la que tenia al frente, sino nada más y nada menos que a uno de sus ídolos.

"De nuevo disculpa la interrupción, es que te vi desde el otro lado del club y no me resistí en venirte a felicitar por el increíble concierto de hoy" Dijo Ricky aun con esa cálida sonrisa en su cara.

"wow tu viste el concierto?"

"Pues claro, llevo un rato escuchándote, me parece que tienes una hermosa voz Carly" AL escuchar esto Carly no pudo evitar el sonrojo que llego hasta sus orejas.

"Ohhhh… Bueno gracias, es como un sueño escuchar eso de ti! Yo siempre te he admirado Ricky" ambos rieron juntos.

"Seria todo un honor poder grabar juntos alguna canción en algún momento?" pregunto esperanzado el latino. Carly no lo podoa creer, RICKY MARTIN quería hacer una canción con ella? Ja eso si que era genial.

"Pu –pues claro, absolutamente" Entre tanta emoción Carly casi no se percata de la vibración en el bolsillo de su short, tomando su teléfono miro el identificador y vio que se trataba de su novia. "Disculpa tengo que tomar esta llamada, es mi novia", se disculpo Carly con el latino.

"Oh tranquila no hay problema, yo estaba de pasada de todas maneras, nuevamente fue todo un placer Carly, nos vemos", Ricky se despidió con la mano y lanzo un guiño en dirección de la morena. Carly aun seguía sonriendo tontamente hasta que se acordó del teléfono que aun seguía vibrando en su mano. Sin más se dirigió a un balcón que estaba en la parte trasera del club, donde habría la tranquilidad suficiente para poder hablar por teléfono, abrió la puerta corrediza y presiono el botón verde llevándolo a su oreja.

"Hey babe" se escucho la dulce voz de Gabriela desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Hey linda!" respondió Carly aun con la euforia de haber conocido al talentoso latino, además de la llamada de su linda novia.

"Como esta mi cantante favorita eh?"

"Super emocionada!"

"Tanto me extrañas así, Carly?" dijo Gabriela en forma de broma.

"No… es decir si! Por supuesto que te extraño linda pero adivina a quien acabo de conocer?"

"A quien cariño?"

"A Ricky Martin!, el – el, el es increíblemente adorable, amable, guapo, encantador, y si ambos no fuéramos tan gay créeme que te dejaría por él",

"Ya quisieras Carly", ambas chicas no pudieron evitar las risas que se escaparon de sus bocas con estos comentarios. "Bueno, me alegra que te este yendo muy bien por allá cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti" Gabriela le dijo a Carly denotando en su voz un tono lleno de cariño sincero, "Entonces, cuéntame todo bien con la rubia?"

"Cual rubia?" Carly aun distraída con las palabras que había intercambiado con Ricky además de disfrutar de la hermosa vista del balcón, donde se podía observar la bella ciudad de Las Vegas en todo su iluminado esplendor.

"Sam"

A Carly le tomo unos pocos segundos más registrar el nombre que había sido mencionado por su novia, 'Oh no' fue el primer pensamiento de Carly luego de que sus neuronas empezaran a funcionar apropiadamente procesando el nombre por el cual su novia le preguntaba, para luego volver a estropearse, 'Sam' al escuchar este nombre sus pensamientos se tornaban totalmente azul, para luego tomar forma de ondas amarillas, posteriormente tomar la textura de una piel blanca y muy suave, para luego poco a poco tornarse en el hermoso rostro de Sam Pucket, con labios rosáceos y si echaba un vistazo mas abajo se encontraba con un cuerpo digno de Diosas. "Ahm si, Sam…" No, definitivamente Carly aun no podía formar palabras largas mucho menos oraciones al tener tan fresco el recuerdo de Sam tan cerca de ella en el concierto.

"Hey babe todo bien?" Gabriela tuvo que preguntar, Carly se había quedado callado por unos bueno segundos luego de que le preguntara por Sam, eso sí era extraño porque cada vez que ese nombre era mencionado a la cantante lo más normal era una respuesta rápida señalando siempre el comportamiento arrogante de la rubia.

"Si, to- todo bien honey, oye me tengo que ir me Phill me está llamando y debo ir" fue lo que se le ocurrió a Carly para zafarse de tener que hablar de la rubia con su novia.

"Oh ok cariño, segura que todo bien?" Carly odiaba mentirle a Gabriela, pero la verdad no podía hablar con ella mientras tenia esos pensamientos de Sam, se sentía tan confundía. Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Por que rayos estaba teniendo esos pensamientos tan inapropiados de la rubia? Y mas importante: Mientras hablaba con su novia por Dios!

"Sip, todo bien", trato de cubrir Carly, pero en lo mas profunso sabia que Gabriela no estaba totalmente convencida de que todo fuera genial en la ciudad del pecado para Carly.

"ooook bueno hablamos babe, te amo" aun Gabriela seguía desconcertada por la repentina actitud rara de Carly, pero bueno ni modo prefirió simplemente darle un poco de tiempo, seguro el concierto la había dejado exhausta.

"Chao, yo también" y sin más Carly colgó el teléfono. 'Y ni siquiera tuve el valor de devolver el te amo?' Ja ahora sí que se estaba volviendo loca, o más bien la rubia la estaba volviendo loca.

Apoyándose en la valla que cercaba el balcón, observando la hermosa vista que se posaba frente a ella, Carly tomo un gran cantidad de aire por la nariz, la máxima que sus pulmones podían aguantar y lo fue liberando poco a poco por la boca, en realidad se sentía un poco frustrada pero al mismo tiempo embelesada por la rubia, definitivamente estaba al borde de volverse loca.

"Te puedo ofrecer una bebida cupcake?" Y allí estaba la voz de la persona que estaba atormentando sus pensamientos, Sam Pucket, Carly se viro lentamente, su corazón empezando la carrera de su vida, y si, allí estaba Sam para en la entrada en la entrada del balcón con dos cocteles en la mano en toda su sexy gloria.

**A/N: ALgun comentario? *.***


End file.
